Talk:Itachi Uchiha
Kenjutsu Shouldn't Itachi's kenjutsu skills be given a note, which were aptly displayed when he cut off Kabuto's horn. (talk) 20:32, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I think he has mastery with all ninja tools/weapons in general ... after all, ANBU wear Katanas and Uchiha are skilled in that area :P --Elveonora (talk) 20:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Besides ability sections are only created when a character either uses an ability on a regular basis or displays unusual variations of such. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :A note possibly. Not that what he did to Kabuto's horn would warrant that note but since he's an Anbu he was more than likely trained in kenjutsu.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Itachi hasn't done enough with a sword to warrant a section. Swinging a sword once and cutting off a horn isn't notable.--''Deva '' 21:35, May 10, 2012 (UTC) He massacred the whole clan using a sword "_" --Elveonora (talk) 21:40, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Deva, have you completely forgotten about the Uchiha Clan Massacre?! He used a damn sword there! --Speysider (Talk Page) 21:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I agree we should include it. Slayersimon (talk) 10:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :What exactly would be added there? We know nothing of how he killed the members of the Uchiha clan using a sword with the exception of his parents and that's still a lot left to speculate there. There were also a ton of kunai and shuriken at the scene of the Massacre. All we've seen him do is block Kabuto's chakra scalpel with the sword. None of this is enough to give him his own section on kenjutsu.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:05, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Method of defeating the Edo Tensei It is said in the intelligence section of Itachi's article it is written that "he seems to have found a method to defeat the Impure World Reincarnation altogether." But it was simply forcing the user to stop the technique. Either write as "he deduced a method" or remove it completely. (talk) 11:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) "Itachi appears to have deduced a method of defeating countering the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation" That is what was there prior to your post.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Nigete nigete... Is there a translation by ShounenSuki of Itachi's (imo coolest) words? Because the one in the article doesn't look correct to me... Seelentau 愛議 16:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :"Forgive me Sasuke… …It ends with this." ?--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::No no, the nigete-stuff. About Sasuke living a wretched life and all. It should be in the citate section, I think. Seelentau 愛議 16:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Uhm. I looked... and I don't see what you're talking about. o.o --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::I mean the words he said to his brother after he killed his clan. ABout how Sasuke is not worth killing and should live a life in hate and such. It's in the text about Itachi's past, but not in the quotes-section. And it seems odd to me. Seelentau 愛議 17:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh. Though it'd been much easier if you just pasted the quote ( '-') y u no paste? If there isn't kanji and such with the quote it's unlikely it was gotten from Shounensuki.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I was too lazy, sorry^^ But thanks, I think I'll ask him to translate it if he ever comes back~ Seelentau 愛議 17:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I'll leave the door on the latch, if you ever come back, if you ever come back♫ T_T. I've been meaning to reference his quotes for a while now either way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Here are the Kanji and rōmaji, if you need them: 貴様など…殺す価値も無い。…愚かなる弟よ……。このオレを殺したくば、恨め!憎め!そして みにくく生きのびるがいい………。…逃げて逃げて…生にしがみつくがいい。, Kisama nado… Korosu kachi mo nai. …Orokanaru otōto yo…… Kono ore o koroshitakuba, urame! Nikume! Soshite, minikuku ikinobiru ga ii……… …Nigete nigete… Sei ni shigamitsuku ga ii. :) Seelentau 愛議 17:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Izanagi I think we should include Izanagi to Uchiha Itachi Jutsu because The Uchiha, descended from the Sage, are able to perform Izanagi with their Sharingan. and He reached the point where he could even make use of one of the Uchiha clan's ultimate dōjutsu, Izanami, and had knowledge of its counterpart, Izanagi. what to you think guys? Slayersimon (talk) 10:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :No. He's never used it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:06, May 22, 2012 (UTC) @ Cerez365 Yes my friend he never seen used it because he dont have to. but the knowledge in the jutsu of Izanami to counter Izanagi and the details in explaining inch by inch say he can do the jutsu as explained to manga 587. there for he can also use it so we must include it to uchiha itachi jutsu. Slayersimon (talk) 12:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :It is more than likely that he can use it. Just as how it is more than likely that every Sharingan-wielder can use Izanagi and Izanami. However, Itachi has never used the technique only spoken about it so he cannot be listed as a user. Information that was more than likely passed down through the clan.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC) By this logic, we would have to list Sasuke Uchiha as a user of Izanagi too because he essentially knows the ins and outs of the technique. Just because a user knows the technique and how it works doesn't mean it is a part of their arsenal. Besides that, I believe the site has a very strict "we have to see it to believe it" policy when it comes to adding techniques to lists. Gojinn (talk) 00:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I believe to be able to use the Izanagi the wielder needs both Uchiha(which of course he has) and Senju DNA. and I dont think it says anywhere that Itachi has Senju DNA. (talk) 13:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC) NaruFan Kotoamatsukami i think we should also include this to itachi's jutsu as explained to manga 587. Slayersimon (talk) 12:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :He meant use it on Sasuke in the same manner he used it on himself, through his crow. It still only makes him an indirect user of the technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Quote - 587 I think we should add his quote to Sasuke asserting his imperfection, that was a good one :P [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 16:44, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Moniker revisited I know that people can generally call themselves village's and their name but Itachi insists on calling himself that on more than one occasions. So I think it might actually be a moniker granted that what he called himself the first time and as of chapter 588 are the same thing. Thoughts? --Cerez365™ (talk) 22:59, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well, he did kill his whole clan to save the leaf village so I'm sure he would want to be known as a konoha ninja. It seems a little overdone to me to call him that, like if we called Sasuke 'avenger' just because that's what he calls himself, you know? Joshbl56 23:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, but it's all in the way they say it. The way Sasuke says it isn't "I'm Avenger", Itachi's called himself "Konoha's Itachi Uchiha" twice. There seems to be meaning behind it to me at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Blind? At the time of Itachi's death his eyesight was very poor, in fact he could barely see at all. But Impure World Resurrection is supposed to endlessly regenerate the body. Does that include eyesight? If so, when Itachi uses Izanami, does his eye even lose sight at all? And even if it did couldn't he destroy the eye altogether and let it regenerate? And if he could do that then what's to stop the resurrected Madara from using Izanagi/Izanami as many times as he wants? Anyway, not expecting any answers, just throwing ideas around. (talk) 18:56, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Edo Tensei is suppose to resurrect someone the exact same way they were before they died (Which is why Nagato looked older). Apparently Itachi wasn't quite as blind as we thought. As for jutsus, they still affect the dead body the same way they would have if they were alive so Itachi will stay blind in that one eye. Joshbl56 19:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It is possible that was was happening to Itachi was just temporary from the extended use. Kinda like severe eye-strain somewhat like what Neji went through just that with them, it get's terrible and then better, but doesn't go back to being perfect. It's really one of those things that Kishimoto would have to answer. As for using Izanagi and Izanami, Itachi's eye is still blind, I don't think that would change even if the eye was destroyed and regenerated, that doesn't make the eye brand new just reverts it to the state it was in prior to being destroyed. Or else Nagato could've destroyed his legs and got new ones.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Legacy section since Itachi came back as a character for reals, shouldn't the Legacy section be integrated before the World War section? 03:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC)